Condenados
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: "El rojo y el blanco inundan tu visión, haciendo que lamentaras el momento en que pensaste que podías controlarlo; nunca pudiste, años atrás no eras más que un títere en sus manos y ahora él te lo dejaba en claro cuando sostiene tu cuerpo roto cerca del suyo. " ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? : Mes del terror en ¡Siéntate!


Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Notas de autor:One-shot resultante de mi participación en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? : Mes del terror en ¡Siéntate!.Les dejaré el link en mi perfil para que disfruten del sexy foro y sus fickers de infarto ;D

杀生丸

Lo escuchas, lo sientes aproximándose a ti con su respiración caliente.

Quieres huir lejos pero tropiezas en cuanto das un solo paso, maldices a tu suerte e intentas huir arrastrando tu cuerpo. Eres consciente de que nada de lo que hagas hará que ese ser no siga tus pasos, que el monstruo al que antes habías amado te persiga hasta que tus huesos no sean más que cenizas.

Y lo sientes en tu pecho, el calor del odio y el frío de la desolación se encuentran en una danza de mortal combinación. Porque lo amas y lo odias, porque en el fondo; le temes.

No lo dices, pero él lo sabe y te culpas, porque eres consciente que no fue su intención que aquello terminara así. Sientes su mano, la sangre pegajosa entre sus dedos y la repugnancia se expande por tu cuerpo.

—¡No me toques!

Tu garganta duele, se queja de la tortura que le haces pasar con cada sílaba que escapa de entre tus labios, las lágrimas luchan por salir mientras intentas revelarte pero él te toma del cabello y te arrastra de regreso, contra las sogas que mantenían cautivas tus manos, no consigues más que volver a herirte cuando la fuerza que emplea para atarte es demasiada.

—Kagome.

La voz es rasposa, pero la ferocidad de la misma se ve opacada por la tristeza que él está sintiendo. Quieres consolarlo, decirle que todo estará bien pero de ti no sale ninguna palabra de aliento.

Tu mayor miedo se hizo presente, la oscuridad que por años habías intentado controlar esta dominando cada poro de tu piel, cada célula de tu cuerpo y tú no puedes más que ser testigo de cómo eso arruina tu final feliz.

—¿Por qué quieres dejarme? —él gruñe con rencor—, ¿por qué no fui suficiente para ti?

—Basta, detente —intentas enfocarlo, sin embargo te das cuenta que tus ojos ya no pueden ver más que sombras de colores, pequeñas manchas sin forma que no logras reconocer.

El rojo y el blanco inundan tu visión, haciendo que lamentaras el momento en que pensaste que podías controlarlo; nunca pudiste, años atrás no eras más que un títere en sus manos y ahora él te lo deja en claro cuando sostiene tu cuerpo roto cerca del suyo.

—¿Por qué lo elegiste a él?

Intentas patalear, hacer un intento más por escapar aunque sabes que es inútil. Tu cabeza palpita cuando él te tira y una roca detiene tu camino.

—¿A quién quieres ahora?— el agresor suelta una risa burlona que desconoces por completo, o tal vez era que nunca lo conociste realmente.

—Quiero al chico que eras antes—te obligas a responder, descolocándolo por completo.

—Soy ese chico— murmura en tu oído mientras acomoda mechones de tu cabello negro—, es solo que tú nunca pudiste verlo.

—Shippô...

Escuchas un gran estruendo y la voz que tanto ansias escuchar resuena como la mejor melodía para tus sentidos cansados; el miedo te recorre cuando el grito de dolor irrumpe en medio de la batalla.

No puedes ver nada, todo a tu alrededor no es más que sombras que te engullen y cuando crees que va a terminar, tu pecho es atravesado y sabes que la oscuridad ha ganado.

No volverás a ver a Inuyasha, no volverás a ver otra cosa que no sea oscuridad.

杀生丸

• A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "cómo manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

No me molesta para nada que se agreguen mis historias a favoritos si es que en realidad les gustó, pero si se tomaron el tiempo de leer les agradezco enormemente que se den cinco minutos más para dejarme su opinión del fic. No les cuesta nada y me alegran un montón.

_Hayden_


End file.
